1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to loop antennas, and particularly to a loop antenna configuration suitable for printed wire board applications.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Loop antennas are generally known, and are often used for purposes of radio direction finding (RDF). See generally, R. C. Johnson and H. Jasik, Antenna Engineering Handbook, Chap. 5, McGraw Hill (2d ed. 1984). Printed wire or "microstrip" antennas are also known, wherein a rectangular conductive antenna element, or pair of elements (dipoles), are formed on a substrate of dielectric material. An associated matching network couples the antenna elements with a radio frequency (RF) circuit, also on the substrate. Id., Chap. 7. See also J. R. James and P. S. Hall, Handbook of Microstrip Antennas, Chap. 5 (Peregrinus 1989). Loop antennas are not known to be commonly used in printed wire form on a dielectric substrate, however.